1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an articulator device for simulating the three dimensional articulated movement of a mandible of a jaw relative to a maxilla of a jaw.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
Heretofore various articulator devices for imitating the three dimensional movement of the mandible of a jaw have been proposed.
The articulator device of the present invention differs from the previously proposed articulator devices by providing an easily operable and simply constructed device by which adjustment of the condylar rods and condylar houses of the articulator device are simply and easily effected and wherein movement of each condylar rod is guided in only two pathways, one vertical and the other horizontal, but in such a way that the combined vertical and horizontal movement results in a three dimensional condyle movement.